Into The Unknown Known World
by TammyHybrid21
Summary: I'm just a normal pokémon fan right? So how'd I end up in the Pokémon world? But Nothing's the same... Team Rocket GOOD! The Pokémon League BAD! What's going on here? And what's up with my eevee? Intertwines with my friend CoreyHybrid21's own SI Series beginning with Kanto Misfortune.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I whistled as I walked down the street. I smiled and nodded as I passed my elderly neighbour and headed quickly up the front path to the house I shared with a friend. "Hey Corey I'm home!" I cried out throwing my backpack into a corner by the door as I did.

I didn't hear any answer and so I shrugged as I entered the living room and flopped down on the couch. I smiled over at my friend and then frowned, what was he drawing? Oh well not my problem. I got up and wandered aimlessly through the house, stopping briefly by our science project.

Everything seemed to be in order, though something... something was different about it. Ah I'll work it out eventually, I shrugged and walked into the kitchen. I quickly went about preparing some sandwiches for me and Corey to share later. I wrapped them up in plastic and left them sitting on the bench.

Slowly I walked back into the living room, Corey was still drawing. I sighed and sat down at my own art desk and pulled out my pencils and paper. I tapped my pencil to my chin a couple of times before my eye caught sight of one of my pokémon games. That was it.

My pencil practically flew across the page as I drew the basic shapes that made up the body. I added the tail, and details like the ears and the eyes. Even the ruff collar area that would make up this particular pokémon was drawn in.

An eevee, that was what I drew. I hummed as I worked away finishing up it's delicate paws, that looked slightly off, Oh well. I smirked as I coloured it in a light yellow with light blue eyes and it had a red ruff around the collar and the tip of it's tail.

"So cute" I gushed.

"Yeah But mines much better" My annoying friend Corey shouted out holding up his picture of a pink paras with blue and purple mushrooms, aqua spots were on it's head.

"Annoyance" I muttered throwing my pencil at him. I rolled my eyes when he forgot to dodge it, and laughed when it left a scar shaped mark above his paras' left eye. He leapt up and glared at me then scooped up his coloured pencils. "Hey!" I cried as he turned my eevee picture into a pokémon version of the Tails Doll.

I glared at him as he smirked at me and stated "Much better, don't you think?". I let out a growl as I grabbed my eraser and carefully got rid of the stitch marks from it's fur. I left the gem on the wire in the picture, though I did attempt to make it stand up a bit more so the it looked a bit more natural. I then scooped up my picture and stomped out of the room.

I fled upstairs and curled up on my bed looking over the picture carefully, it was still quite a cute little eevee all things considered. "My little Aura" I muttered with a small smile on my face. I yawned slightly after that, for some reason I was incredibly sleepy. "I just wish..." I muttered warmth flooding my body unexpectedly "I wish that I could go on a journey with you" I mumbled slipping under my blankets and gazing at the picture. As I drifted off my last concious thought was to wonder why it seemed to be glowing.

What the people outside of the house never expected to see was for the house to flicker and then seemingly disappear, Only to reappear again nearly instantly.

-_**A/N**_-

_**Me: Okay, here is a story that I hope you'll enjoy. It is a Self Insert fic though my character won't be exactly the same as I am in real life and will differ in small areas that most other people won't quite pick up on unless you know me in real life. Okay I hope you all enjoy, also this is the story most likely to be updated while I'm working on my big project. Also Mine will tie into a friends story as well, they'll probably be updating around the same time. There story can be found here (On This Site): s/8834962/1/kanto-misfortune **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon that honour goes to GameFreak, Nintendo and the Pokémon Company**_


	2. Into the Pokémon World

**Chapter 1: Into the Pokémon World**

My chest rose and fell, rose and fell as I slept. As the night wore on though my blankets seemed to disappear and I felt a furred body appear on my chest. I heard a strange voice in my head and I groaned slightly, shifting as I opened my eyes. I stared into curious blue ones "Eev?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" I heard a voice scream, as I myself screamed. "What, what? WHAT?" I asked the same word over and over again as the yellow and red furred fox like creature watched me curiously. "Aura?" I finally asked looking closer at the critter and noted that it had a gem on a wire sticking out of its forehead.

"How?" I asked shaking my head as I looked around the stone area that I was. "Is this? Lavender Tower?" I wondered as I walked over to a window nearby, and looked down in time to see a boy get covered in pidgeotto poop. "Yuck" I quickly backed away and stuck my tongue out in revulsion.

"Ee Eevee ee!" Aura cried out and then motioned to some previously unnoticed stairs. She wagged her tail as I smiled warmly at her.

"Thanks Aura" I stated as I walked over to her threading my way through tombstones as I did. I stopped and looked back and wondered how exactly people managed to bury others in a stone tower.

"Cue, cue bone" I heard a rough and gravelly voice state. I looked over to my left to see a strange brown creature standing on it's back legs wielding a club made from a bone and it also has a skull helmet. My head swirled as the realisation hit me.

"I-I-I I'M IN THE POKÉMON WORLD!" I screamed and sat down sharply.

"Eevee?" Aura asked walking over to me while I stared ahead blankly looking at the other creature. Finally I laughed, though it must have sounded quite forced as Aura put a paw on my knee. "Ee eevee?" she asked me.

"It's a cubone" I giggled insanely after I spoke. The whole situation was becoming funny to me. "I likey cubone" I laughed and then stood up, walked down the stairs, well actually I fell down them. "That actually hurt..." I muttered as Aura rolled her eyes from the top step.

"Ee eev" she stated as she hopped down the stairs.

After an hour of walking around lost in the upper half of the tower I finally made it down to the ground floor. "Okay Aura how was that?" I asked with a grin.

"Ee eevee!" she stated as though to say that we still had to make it outside yet.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" I stated "We got in a fair amount of training against those gastly though didn't we?" I asked her. She nodded then hopped up onto my shoulder. I walked out of the tower with a proud grin on my face. I smirked as I walked towards the Pokémon Centre in the middle of the town.

"Ow Ow Ow" I passed a boy being whacked with a broom by an old lady on the way.

"Eevee? Eev" Aura pointed him out and I shrugged. He did seem vaguely familiar though, oh well. I walked into the pokémon centre with a pleased grin on my face, that quickly morphed into a look of horror upon seeing the scene inside.

A red haired boy holding a small blue turtle that looked like it was dying was being menaced by an older boy with black hair. "Now hand over that squirtle you wimp, the League needs it" the older boy stated with a growl. The nurse seemed to be unable to do anything as her partner that looked like a pink egg holding an egg was knocked unconscious.

"Hey you bully leave him alone!" I snapped, Aura growled agreeing with me. "What right do you have to steal that boys squirtle?" I asked, I stomped over to him and poked him in the chest as I did. "After all it's hurt, so you have no right!" I growled crossing my arms across my chest as I did.

"And what right do you have to interfere?" he snapped back.

"I'm allowed to protect the innocent idiot!" I shouted slapping him across the face.

"You little..." he growled and grabbed me by the shirt. That was about when I realised that I was an unknown and also someone who didn't really know that much about this world apart from what the games and anime showed us, as I didn't read the manga. "I'll show you what heroes get" he growled.

"Eevee!" Aura came to my rescue fire filling her mouth as she bit down on the bully's leg.

"HOT!" the boy screamed running around in circles as everyone watched him make an idiot of himself.

"Thanks Aura" I stated petting her as I glared at the boy. "I am Tammy Hybrid, and that's what bullies get" I declared making a stupid pose as I did. "Are you okay?" I asked the red haired boy.

"Uh Yeah, my names Micheal" he stated "Thanks for helping me Tammy" he nodded and ran over to get his pokémon healed up. I walked over after him and had Aura healed up.

"Thanks" I stated as I left the pokémon centre I saw a boy get his hand caught in the door. "Idiot..." I muttered and continued walking, only to bump into Micheal again. "Oh hi again" I stated a bit nervously, I looked down at his squirtle and smiled weakly.

"Uh can I travel with you?" he asked.

"Uh sure..." I trailed off nervously. "Um, where do we get pokéballs and a pokédex?" I asked nervously. He looked at me like I was crazy and I soon found out why.

"You... You're from the League?" he asked backing away from me eyes wide and scared. "You want my squirtle as well" he growled scooping it up "Well you're not getting it" he turned and ran away from me.

"W-what?" I asked the dust cloud he left. I blinked and backed up, turned and ran all the way back to Lavender Tower, passing that boy who still had his arm trapped in the pokémon Centre's door. I ran into the tower and up a couple of floors before I slumped down and hugged my knees to my chest. I barely noticed that Aura was missing as I broke down into sobs.

Eventually I heard a strange voice and I looked up to see a floating pink cat like creature with a really long tail, it's feet seemed much bigger than they should've been. "Mew..." I muttered rubbing my tears from my eyes. "What do you want?" I asked it without thinking.

"Mew, mew mew MEW!" It seemed to be scolding me. "Mew?" it asked.

"I don't know, I'm not evil... but Micheal..." Fresh tears sprang to my eyes and I whimpered. "I just wanted to stay under the bar, within the law that is" I grumbled looking at my feet, why in the world was I barefoot anyway?

"Mew... Mew mew mew MEW!" Mew declared spinning around in mid air, making me feel slightly dizzy. "Mew mew mew mew me mew!" it explained whatever it wanted to me, I of course didn't understand a word and just gave it a confused glance.

"Uh... I don't understand Pokéspeak" I stated in a complete dead pan tone of voice, only to get hit across the back of my head by a bone. "What the hell?" I asked looking at the cubone angrily. "What was that for?" I asked.

"Cubone, cue cue, bone cubone" it stated smacking me with the bone club again once it had finished.

"Eevee!" I heard Aura's voice and I looked up with my vision swimming to see her stalk towards me. "Ee vee ee eevee eev" she scolded me and I groaned. I rolled over and looked up at the stone above me, the stone that was the floor of the next floor.

"I'm sorry, for whatever I done" I stated. I closed my eyes and yawned "Can I take a little nap now then?" I asked.

"Mew" "Cubone" "Eev!" they all nodded and I yawned again as my vision went to black, I heard footsteps coming my way. The blackness was the most comforting thing I could find as my body felt heavy and weighted. Voices came and went while the black stayed constant. Footsteps echoed through my head, my heartbeat echoing them right back.

"Hey?" I heard a voice shout as someone shook me back from the edge of sleep. "How can anyone drift into dreamland in Lander Tower?" The voice asked, all my mind registered was the hazy figure of a red haired boy in front of me.

"Mich? Micheal?" I asked sleepily. "What're you doing here?" I murmured yawning.

"After I ran away from you, I felt kind of bad..." he muttered rubbing the back of his head. I nodded sleepily and motioned with my hands for him to carry on, before my head snapped up and I looked around fearfully. "And well I also realised you didn't mean any harm by the question... What are looking for?" he asked me.

I looked at him as though he'd said something stupid "I was just making sure that there were no aliens around that were about to jump me" I explained as though it were completely normal to think that an extraterrestrial being was after you. Whoops... I don't think that's quite normal, I blushed sheepishly at him. "Uh sorry this isn't a Doctor Who fic is it?" I asked.

"A what?" he asked giving me an extremely confused look.

"Never mind! The Author knows what I mean, and so do the readers. Or would I be classed as the Author?" I tried to cover it up, but was unable to, without making it more complicated. "Ahhh... well I am a Self Insert..." I muttered blushing immensely from the embarrassment.

"Okay that's we're going back to that pokémon centre!" Micheal snapped and he grabbed my hand "You are so obviously delusional" he growled dragging me out of the tower while I tried to slow him, he was surprisingly strong, by digging my heels in the ground. It didn't work however and before I knew what was happening he had called over some doctors and I had a thermometer in my mouth.

"Ei'm noth sickeh" I complained around the thermometer. I growled and spat it out "I said, I'm not sick"

"You're not?!" Was everybody's reaction. I glared around the room, then nodded and stalked out with Aura on my shoulder, when did she even get there?

"The people in this world Are CRAZY!" I shouted at the sky, only for a passing fearow notice me. "Uh Oh" I yelped and ran away from it as it flew after me. I held my arms above my head and ran as fast as I could, the ground tearing up my bare feet as I did. I ran with terror pumping through my veins along with a dose of adrenalin. Eventually I burst into Lavender Tower and I once again ran to the spot where I'd broken down sobbing earlier.

I curled up into a tight ball and shivered. "N-never, n-never" I mumbled as I closed my eyes. The next thing I know I'm been shaken awake and Micheal's light green eyes are gazing into mine filled with worry.

"Are you alright Tammy?" he asked me. I shivered and nodded slowly, though my stomach was churning and in turmoil. "You don't seem alright... Are you sure that you're okay?" he asked again.

"I'm just fine..." I trailed off looking at my feet, they were caked in dry blood. "Well apart from my feet maybe" I muttered rubbing them absently. I winced when he touched them gently.

"Hmm, then maybe we could go to the pokémart and buy you some sneakers" he looked me up and down, I suddenly felt very self concious and began to blush. "Along with a change of clothes and some camping gear... you also need a backpack" he smirked at me as I blushed.

"Heh, heh Yeah" I muttered. I stood up quickly with Aura leaping to her feet beside me. "So then lest get going?" I asked unsure, then I had a sudden idea. "Hey wait I know something that we can do before that!" I said.

"Okay what?" he asked me, tapping one foot on the ground.

"Well, our partners need to get stronger right?" I asked. He nodded his eyes unsure "So why don't we have a practice battle, for them?" I asked blushing. Micheal looked me up and down again while I once more blushed.

"I don't know..." he trailed off looking at the ground. "I mean... Ugh" he groaned and then pulled his squirtle's pokéball off of his belt. "if you're so sure" he grinned and tossed it into the air "Okay Squirt you're up"

Now, the anime didn't do this any favours. The beam of bright light that burst from that tiny capsule and then concentrated into a shape, then seemed to explode outwards with a flash, was amazing. "Okay Aura you're up" I stated bouncing on the spot, so excited. That was when I realised that I didn't know exactly what Aura's moves were. "Uh... Um... Urk" I muttered to myself, I then gave Micheal a sheepish grin and shrugged.

"You're joking right?" he asked me, his squirtle also looked at me in disbelief. "Just I dunno, tell it to use tackle?" he offered. Then he shook his head and pointed out across the make do field "Use a water-gun!"

"Dodge, and then... uh whatever you used on that bully earlier!" I shouted, Aura nodded and dodged the flow of water that was shooting right at her, unfortunately that meant that I got soaked by the spray. Aura then dashed forwards the fire filling her mouth again as she bit down on Squirt's left arm.

"Squirtle tle! Tle squirt!" it shouted trying to shake her off.

"Point blank water-gun Squirt!" he shouted.

"Look out Aura let it go!" I shouted, a couple of seconds too late as my partner was thrown across the room into the wall, taking with it a bit of the squirtle's skin. My eyes widened as I realised that and I looked across to Squirt who had a gash in his left arm where she'd bitten down, along with a slight burn. "Okay" I hissed "Be careful Aura, don't hurt Squirt too much!" I shouted.

Aura nodded "eevee!" she called out and dashed across the room towards Squirt. In her mouth electricity was sparking this time. "Eevee!" she cried out as she bit down on the same spot that she had earlier, sending electricity into her opponent.

"Squirt!" "Aura Stop it" Micheal and me both called out over top of each other, we then looked at each other surprise reflected in each other's eyes.

"I am so sorry" I mumbled scooping Aura up. "I didn't even know what moves she could use" I stated holding her close to my chest.

"That's okay" Micheal stated picking up his squirtle and nursing it in his arms. "You couldn't have know what results an onslaught like that could have had" he smiled up at me, though I honestly felt sick to my stomach.

"Your pokémon partner will be okay right?" I asked watching him warily. He nodded and then looked at me unsure.

"You act more like one of those Rockets..." he stated.

"What?" I asked blinking a couple of times. "You mean, as in Team Rocket right?" I asked. He nodded again "So what's so bad about the League anyway?" I asked.

"They abuse pokémon, and exploit them. Apparently if you have a pokédex it'll report straight back to Oak, unless..." he studied me for a couple of seconds and then nodded. "Once we get you a new outfit, and out those PJs I'll take you to meet Giovanni. He can get you a pokédex that'll be within the law, but that won't report back to Oak" he grinned at me.

"Uh that doesn't answer my question..." I trailed off. Team Rocket are the good guys? Who on Earth could've guessed, but then what am I supposed to do? Where will I fit in? I shook my head and then looked at Micheal again. "So who do you work for?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh I'm just a free lancer" he explained with a grin. When he saw my confused look he went on to explain "I'm someone who doesn't work for either side, I do however travel around and gather gym badges... because everyone's allowed to do that" he grinned "Though I'd have to be either a Rocket or a League member to be able to challenge to Elite Four and Champion" he explained.

"Uh... okay... I guess" I muttered looking down at my bare feet. "So are we going to go and buy me some clothing and camping gear... what about pokéballs?" I asked.

"Pokéballs?" he asked "Oh well you can buy those whenever... but I'll give you six to start off with, because I have heaps" he grinned and pulled out of his back pack a whole load of stuff, that couldn't have logically fit in there, including several knives, a sword and a medical needle. Finally he pulled out six pokéballs and three gym badge cases, along with three phone like things that had a map option. "Here you go" he stated handing me the pokéballs, a gym badge case and one of the phone things.

"You're crazy prepared" I stated "Also how on Earth did half of that stuff fit in your bag?" I asked motioning to the pile of stuff that was bigger than his bag. He shrugged and then gathered it all up, dropping it into his bag. I blinked and then decided that I would just ignore it, but for the time being... "Where can I get a bag like that?"

After a couple of minutes, that mostly consisted of me falling down stairs and battles against random gastly, we found our way down to the ground floor and walked over to the door. I opened the door only to hear a sickening thud. I walked out to see a boy in striped Pyjamas lying flat on his back beside the door. Beside him was a pink paras... wait a second.

"COREY!?" I shouted in shock.

"Uh you know this guy?" Micheal asked while I stared at my unconscious 'friend'.

"Sort of..." I muttered rubbing the back of my head.

Corey sat up and rubbed his head moaning something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like. "Not again..."

"Uh hey, Corey was it?" Micheal asked, Corey looked at him sceptically "Here's a set of six pokéballs, a pokénav 'cause you look like the type that would need one..."

"Huh? Like I'd get lost" Corey snapped hopping off grabbing the pokéballs then marching off. Only to come right back "Uh where's the pokémon centre?" he asked shrugging.

"Uh you still need to take the badge case and the pokénav" Micheal stated handing Corey said objects. That was when I got my second brightest/stupidest idea ever.

"I know!" I shouted, catching the attention of several passers by "Let's battle!" I declared striking a stupid pose as I grinned at Corey.

-_**A/N**_-

_**Me: Well at least I've updated it... anyway not that much really happened in this chapter, though I did introduce someone new into the story. Also the rival battle is just around the corner. If you've been paying attention to my friend's story, you'll know that some things don't link up very well.**_

_**Disclaimer: I once again only own my FCs and the plot, also the general rules of this world are based mainly on my own ideas.**_


End file.
